Así empezo
by YOGINNY
Summary: mi primer lilyjames. como empieza su relacion odioamistad, algunos primeros sintomas de celos...oneshoot


**Bien, mi primer Lily-James. Transcurre en su tercer año, así que no esperen mucho amor, pero hay algunos indicios. Espero que le gusten y me dejen su opinión. YOGINNY**

**ASÍ EMPEZO**

La tarde se estaba poniendo demasiado aburrida, para cuando Lily dejo de tomar apuntes de su clase de Transformaciones. Transformar sus tazas en copas había sido una tarea muy sencilla. Aunque no para todos.

Del otro lado del salón, un grupo de chicas sonreía tontamente, luego de que el quinto intento de un compañero suyo, funcionara perfectamente, al fin.

El era demasiado alto para su gusto. Tenia el pelo demasiado desordenado y los ojos le brillaban de una forma especial, se podría decir que con malicia. Sonreía a cualquier espécimen femenino que pasara delante de el, y se despeinaba el pelo con ambas manos cuando sabia que lo estaban mirando.

Lily lo vio desde su lugar en la clase de McGonagall. James Potter era compañero suyo en la casa de Gryffindor, era bastante desordenado y menos aplicado con sus tareas de lo que lo era con su cabello. Tenía la increíble capacidad de hablar cuando otros lo hacían.

-¿Profesora?-llamo el chico interrumpiendo a la mujer.

-Si señor Potter-dijo McGonagall rodando los ojos. Era la quinta vez en la misma tarde que era interrumpida.

-Quería saber si este tema de las copas va en el examen-dijo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo, visiblemente culpable de su falta de atención.

-Por tercera vez en la tarde-dijo McGonagall-todo va en los exámenes, señor Potter.

James solo sonrió y volvió a su pergamino. Anoto unas palabras en su pergamino y volvió a perder la vista en la cabellera abultada de Margie Malloy. Seguramente planearía una forma de arruinarle el cabello.

A su lado estaba Sirius Black. Siempre se sentaban juntos en las clases, preferiblemente para molestar a alguien. En los tres años que llevaba conociéndolos, ambos se la pasaron haciendo burlas al resto de sus compañeros.

Lily sonrió al ver que Remus Lupin la saludaba con un alegre movimiento de las cejas. El también andaba siempre con James y Sirius, solo que, a diferencia de ellos, Remus solía hacer sus trabajos y comportarse correctamente.

Y para completar el cuadro estaba ese chico Peter. Era demasiado raro, para gusto de Lily. Tenía la cara muy redonda, los dientes de una forma algo desigual y solía ser siempre quien cargaba la culpa de todas las bromas que hacían sus amigos, a cambio, de no recibir golpizas por ahí. De los cuatro amigos, Peter era el que menos le agradaba.

Lily no odiaba a Potter, solo que no compartía gustos, como le había dicho una vez que el había tratado de incluirla en una de sus aventuras nocturnas. Ella prefería quedarse leyendo algún libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que era su materia preferida, en vez de salir a correr por los pasillos siendo perseguida por Flinch.

Para suerte de Lily la clase termino cuando McGonagall planeaba apuntarles tarea. El bullicio que se armo entonces fue seguido de un grito y la risa estrepitosa de dos personas en particular. Lily ni se inmuto. Sabía bien que habían sido James y Sirius, y la victima Margie.

-Vamos Lily-la llamo Hannah-antes de que a Potter y a sus amiguitos se les ocurra venir a molestarnos a nosotras.

-No te preocupes Jhones-grito Sirius desde el otro lado del salón-No nos olvidamos de ustedes.

Hannah puso los ojos en blanco y empujando a Lily la guió a los largos pasillos del colegio. Pociones era la clase que más odiaba, principalmente porque la compartían con Slytherin.

Desde el primer día de su llegada a Hogwarts todos los chicos de esa casa la atacaban. Odiaba que la diferencien por que sus padres fueran _muggles_, eso la ponía bastante triste. Todos la trataban de esa forma, salvo un solo chico: Severus Snape.

Por fuera era un chico duro, siempre victima de las bromas de James y sus amigos, pero a Lily siempre la había tratado bien, por eso ella, cada vez que lo veía lo saludaba, sin importarle recibir regaños de parte de su amiga después.

-Odio a esos cuatro-dijo Hannah entre dientes, pero Lily sabia bien, que lo que Hannah odiaba era no poder reír de las bromas de los chicos abrazada a Sirius.

-No los odias-dijo Lily con una sonrisa-solo es que no te gusta que se rían sin ti.

Hannah rió por lo bajo y cruzando su brazo con el de su mejor amiga caminaron entre sus compañeros hacia su siguiente clase. Habían doblado unos cuantos pasillos, cuando unos pasos acelerados y unas risas, más que contagiosas, las hicieron detener.

Lily se giro algo preocupada. Seguramente si eran Gryffindor corrían peligro de que les quiten puntos por correr en los pasillos. Últimamente Flinch anda demasiado estricto. Hannah se golpeo la cabeza y ahí los vio.

James y Sirius corrían riendo divertidos, seguidos por un agitado Remus. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron de verlas allí paradas y se detuvieron frente a ellas.

-¿Que hacen ahí paradas?-pregunto James haciendo graciosos movimientos con los brazos.

-¿Que están haciendo ustedes?-pregunto Lily al borde del ataque. Si había algo que odiaba Lily Evans era que se rompan las reglas.

-No hay tiempo para respuestas-dijo Remus sujetándose el pecho entre sus amigos-hay que correr.

Sirius rió divertido y corrió, doblando ágilmente un angosto pasillo. Remus movió la cabeza y salio detrás del otro chico. Hannah estaba sonriendo bastante animada y sin decir nada corrió perdiéndose entre las estatuas.

-¿¡Hannah?-pregunto Lily al no ver más a su mejor amiga.

Lily miro a james que miraba en la dirección opuesta a la que habían desaparecido sus amigos. Recién ahí apareció Peter. James negó con la cabeza y mirando a Lily a los ojos corrió por el pasillo.

Lily se quedo quieta en pleno pasillo. No sabia que más hacer. No quería ser parte, de sabe Merlín, que estaban haciendo James y sus amigos, pero si alguien la encontraba sola en ese pasillo, con la mirada confundida y luciendo demasiado culpable, serian unos puntos menos para Gryffindor y ella no se lo perdonaría.

Sin pensarlo más, se giro sobre sus talones y corrió por donde habían desaparecido los otros chicos. Esquivo una estatua que se movía en ese preciso momento y pudo ver a los cinco chicos esperarla en un aula vacía.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto, Evans?-pregunto Sirius entre enojado y ansioso. Lily solo lo miro de reojo y se metió con ellos al aula.

-¡Lily!-grito entusiasmada Hannah cuando la vio-¡Esto es lo más emocionante que hicimos, ¿o no?

-Si por emocionante te refieres a arriesgado, entonces si…

-Vamos no seas aburrida-interrumpió James caminando hasta ellas. Lily se paso una mano por la cabeza, esto no era bueno.

-Mira James-empezó-yo no estoy acostumbrada a hacer estas cosas diariamente, así que no me digas aburrida sino sabes lo que hago yo para divertirme.

-¿Que?-pregunto el chico sarcásticamente-¿Leer todo el día?

Lily abrió la boca ofendida. De alguna forma la estaba insultando. No es que le importara lo que James pensara de ella, pero eso, sin saber porque, le había dolido. Lo fulmino con la mirada y se giro dándole la espalda.

-No hables si no sabes, James-dijo Remus bajito, pero Lily lo escucho.

Cuando Lily había cobrado las suficientes fuerzas como para contestarle a James, Peter hablo.

-¡Ahí viene alguien!-dijo sacando la cabeza por la puerta. Todos se miraron asustados y, sin necesidad de decirse mutuamente que hacer, se escondieron bajo los bancos del aula.

Lily se metió bajo un banco junto a James, que se había parado detrás suyo en ese preciso momento. Lily ni lo miro, pero podía sentir los ojos del chico sobre ella.

-Lily…-la llamo el chico, pero la pelirroja giro más aun la cabeza para no verlo.-Escúchame…

-No tienes nada para decir que me pueda interesar-contesto cortante la chica.

-Escucha…lo…-pero en ese momento James fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose de golpe. Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron y en un acto inconsciente se juntaron más.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-escuchó Lily decir. La voz le era conocida. Era Snape.

Lily respiro aliviada. Por un momento pensó que seria algún profesor que le bajaría puntos, o los castigaría. Pero Severus no haría nada de eso. Más tranquila intento salir de su escondite, pero James, tomándola de la muñeca la detuvo.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto muy bajito.

-Salgo…es Severus-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio-Severus Snape, el no le dirá a nadie.

-¡Estas loca!-dijo James mirando entre los bancos como el Slytherin comenzaba a mirar bajo cada banco.- ¡Nos entregara a Dumbledore!

-¡No, el no haría eso-dijo Lily, pero James la empujo y Lily tuvo que pasar rápidamente gateando por el pasillo y esconderse bajo otro banco. En segundos James la acompaño nuevamente.

-¡Claro que lo haría, es un Slytherin-dijo el chico-eso es lo que hacen ellos, entregan a la gente.

-El es diferente…

-Si, Lily…es el peor de todos-dijo James mirando como Snape buscaba todavía si había alguien.

-¡Los estoy escuchando hablar así que más les vale salir!-amenazo el chico de cabellos grasientos. James le dirigió una significativa mirada a Lily que se hizo la desentendida.

James estaba a punto de moverse bajo otro banco, cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse y golpearse la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

-Ho-hola …-dijo Peter. Había sido encontrado.

-¡Oh!-dijo el Slytherin-pero si es Pettigrew… ¿y donde están los tres restantes?

-¡Acá!-salio Sirius de la nada. Saltando entre bancos y parándose justo frente al chico de verde. Remus y Hannah salieron también en ese momento, todos visiblemente listos a enfrentar al Slytherin.

-¡Pero si están todos!-dijo Snape con una sonrisa corriendo su rostro-¿Ahora eres parte del grupito Jhones?

Hannah solo lo fulmino con la mirada y asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero a Snape pareció no importarle.

-¿Y donde esta san Potter?-pregunto sarcástico-¿o acaso esta demasiado ocupado con su seguidilla de fans?

-No te metas con James-lo amenazo Sirius-No lo necesito a mi lado para romperte la narizota.

Snape se quedo callado y retrocedió unos pasos. James rió divertido, pero Lily sabía que ellos no dejarían ir a Snape sin haberle hecho alguna broma.

-James…-lo llamo Lily todavía hablando bajo-no le hagas nada-le suplico. El chico la miro a los ojos, analizándola y Lily sintió como la sangre le subía al rostro, pero James asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Me buscabas?-pregunto James con una sonrisa. Lily se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y salio de su escondite también.

-¡¿Tu también!-pregunto Snape al ver a Lily. La pelirroja sonrió culpable y asintió con la cabeza. No sabia porque lo hacia, pero por ese momento se creyó cómplice de lo que fuera que habían hecho los cuatro amigos.

-Hola Severus…-saludo Lily. James se giro a mirarla tan rápido que se podría decir que se disloco el cuello.

-¿Severus?-pregunto James-¿Son amigos?

-Bueno…-empezó Lily ante la escrutiñadora mirada de todos.

-Eso creí-dijo Snape-pero resulta que eres igual a ellos…

-Son amigos…-dijo James con visible enojo-¿no te das cuenta que es un Slytherin?

-Ya lo se, James-dijo Lily-pero nunca me trato mal, es más, me defendió varias veces de todos sus compañeros…

-¡Entonces quiere algo a cambio!-grito James señalándolo.

-¿Y se puede saber James que querría a cambio, Severus?-pregunto Lily perdiendo la paciencia. James solo se quedo mirándola, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber que decir.

-No, no quiero nada a cambio-dijo Snape-pero pensé que eras diferente, pero resultaste ser una de ellos…

-¿Que quieres decir con _una de ellos_?-dijo Sirius imitando la voz de Snape.

-Una seguidora de las bromas de Los Merodeadores…

-¿Ustedes son Los Merodeadores?-pregunto Hannah. Remus asintió con la cabeza.

Lily sabía que había un grupo de chicos que se encargaban de hacer bromas y firmaban con ese nombre. Lily se había reído de alguna de sus bromas, pero a la mayoría las recriminaba.

-No se que significa eso, Severus-dijo Lily sin entender.

-Significa que no eres muy diferente a los otros sangre sucia-dijo mirándola con desprecio. Lily abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo. Hannah ahogo un grito, mientras el resto de los chicos lo miraron con odio.

-¡Ah no!-grito James-esta me la cobro…-y sin decir más le largo un puñetazo al centro de la cara, que el Slytherin no pudo esquivar. Fue un golpe certero que golpeo a Snape, haciéndole sangrar la nariz.

-Auchhh

-¡Nunca más!-grito James-¿me escuchaste? ¡Nunca más le vuelvas a decir así!

Snape asintió con la cabeza, todavía tumbado sobre el suelo. Lily miro todo desde un costado. Los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y con ganas de descargarse con algo. Hannah camino hasta ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Déjalo James-le pidió Remus.

-No vale la pena, compañero-corroboro Sirius-por lo menos no lo golpees todo ahora, tenemos cuatro años en Hogwarts todavía.

James sonrió y lo dejo en el suelo. Snape se había cubierto el rostro con ambas manos y los vio alejarse sonriendo levemente.

Los tres chicos caminaron hasta donde estaban Lily, Hannah y Peter. Lily no los miro directamente, pero les sonrió en agradecimiento. James la miraba preocupado.

-Bueno-dijo Peter-mejor salgamos de este lugar…

-Buena idea-dijo Sirius saliendo con Remus detrás de su otro amigo.

-¿Estarás bien?-pregunto Hannah. Lily asintió con la cabeza. Aunque no le guste, se estaba acostumbrando a que la llamen de esa manera.

Los tres chicos salieron del aula vacía. Afuera los esperaban los otros tres amigos y juntos caminaron, seguramente a la Sala Común, ya era medio tarde para presentarse en Pociones.

-¿Quién tiene hambre?-pregunto Sirius.

-Yo-dijeron juntos Remus y Hannah.

-¡Vamos a las cocinas!-grito Sirius.

-¿Saben donde quedan?-pregunto divertida Hannah. Sirius la miro con picardía y asintió con la cabeza. Hannah sonrió ampliamente y siguió al chico.

-Parece que saben muchas cosas…-dijo Hannah por lo bajo antes de desaparecer detrás de Sirius, Remus y Peter. Lily le sonrió y miro de reojo a james que estaba demasiado callado.

-¿seguirás llamándolo Sevey?-pregunto el chico mirando sus pies. Lily se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero sonrió.

-Nunca lo llame Sevey-dijo sonriendo-pero no creo que deje de llamarlo por su nombre…

James se detuvo y la miro, entre preocupado y enojado.

-¡Te acaba de llamar…bueno…ya sabes!-grito exasperado.

-Creo que lo hizo porque pensó que yo ahora era una de sus amigas-dijo analizando la situación-seguramente me defendió del resto de sus compañeros porque creía que yo te odiaba…como siempre me queje de las bromas de Los Merodeadores…

-Ah-dijo James finalmente mirándola a los ojos-pero ¿Qué acaso no somos amigos?

Lily lo miro por un rato. El chico no era tan alto como parecía desde lejos. El cabello le quedaba bastante bien, así todo desordenado y cayéndole desordenado sobre el rostro, y decididamente, el brillo de sus ojos era, más que nada, atrapante.

-Supongo que si…-dijo sonriendo y perdiéndose detrás del resto de sus amigos.

-FIN-


End file.
